


Flower Emergency

by killjoy_loveit



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Flower Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

This morning was unusual, what with fog making it difficult to see five feet in front of you. But as they say, the show must go on, or rather, in your case, work must go on. This is why you were rushing to a new flower shop you’d been recommended, rather than being curled up in bed with a warm cup of tea like you’d very much prefer. Even now you could smell the smooth citrus tones of your favorite brand of tea just by thinking of it. That kind of warmth and relaxation is exactly what such a gloomy day such as this calls for. Maybe tonight, after you cross off all the items on your list, you can curl up and enjoy the tea as you want.

Through the fog, a mere few feet away, you could make out the sign of the flower shop. Your feet sped up accordingly, the inside of the building would come as a welcome reprieve. The heels you wore clicked on the tile as you stepped through the door. A small, tinkling bell signaled your entrance to the store. Immediately, you could tell why this shop came highly recommended. Flowers ranging from dahlia’s to iris’ to lilies and so much more spanned the area. The bright colors standing out in your vision, each one calling out to you: rich blues, pale pastels, vibrant purples, and deep magentas. 

Your mind went into overdrive, working through different combinations of the flowers that would match the party you were planning. Delphinium and foxglove might make a nice pairing, but so could glory of the snow and heliotrope. With such an overload your mind even starting to think of different combinations that didn’t match the vibe of the party. It was easy to do in a place like this, it seemed like the store housed flowers you didn’t even know the names of.

“Can I help you?” A voice came from the left of you, snapping you from the whirlwind of arrangements in your head.

A bright smile shone on your face. “Yes, I believe you can!” You replied, spinning to face the person.

In front of you stood a man, his hair was of a lighter sandy shade and just a tad curly. He had on a dark brown sweater, jeans, and a light green apron. The nametag on his apron read “MJ”, and when you looked back up at his face he was giving you this cheerful grin that had your heart skip a beat.

“That’s great, were you looking for something specific?”

You giggled softly. “You could say that.”

Track of time was lost rather easily, the two of you getting caught up in creating the perfect arrangement within the designated budget. MJ was extremely helpful, running around picking out different flowers and putting them together. Every so often he’d crack a joke and make himself laugh, which in turn made you laugh even if you didn’t find the joke particularly funny. There was just something about his personality, he seemed to ooze a kind of cheerfulness that made you want to smile and have fun with him. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had fun arranging flowers for a party like this. In fact, you couldn’t recall the last time the job you once loved gave you this much joy.

“Well, I think I found a new place to get all my flowers from.” You say with a smile.

“Here, let me get you a business card,” MJ states, rushing off. 

You watch as he maneuvers through the shop, and the clutter the two of you made while planning the arrangement. A minute after he disappears into the back of the store he returns with his hand held up and a triumphant grin on his face.

“Found it! Here, let me just add something.” He pauses, grabbing a pen and jotting something down on the back of the card.

“Thanks.” You murmur as he hands you the card. “Um, well, I guess this is my cue. I really have to get at least a couple more things done for this party today or my boss will have my head.”

“Bye, be careful out there and have a good day!” 

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. You managed to get a caterer, get some decorations to help the design process, and get a list of dressmakers. This party is particularly important, seeing as it’s your boss’s sister’s eighteenth birthday. Apparently it’s a tradition in their family to make a huge affair out of turning eighteen. She’d never let you live it down if her sister’s party wasn’t perfect. It was still four months away, so with the rate at which you were going you were ahead of schedule. 

Finally, you were at home, freshly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. A hot mug of citrus tea was sat in front of you, the steam billowing up and hitting your face. In the background you had some modern instrumental music playing, aiding in your relaxation. To you, it was important to have an unwinding ritual, as a means to destress from the day. Tea, music, and a good book were the main parts of that ritual. Though as you were reading, a line mentioning flowers sent your mind flying back to the flower shop you’d visited earlier. And in particular, to a certain man that worked there. 

These thoughts had you darting from your chair to find the card he’d given you. It was slipped in a small pocket in your purse, and you freed it from its confines eagerly. The script on the front of the card was elegant, managing to make the address and phone number appear regal. You clutched the card to your chest as your eyes fell shut, recalling the smile that had been almost ever-present on MJ’s face throughout your interaction. Wait, didn’t he write something on the back of the card? Eyes snapping open, you flipped the card over and sure enough, there was something there.

_ Here’s my personal number in case you have a flower emergency, call anytime- MJ _

You looked over at the clock sitting on your kitchen counter, the blinking numbers told you it was only a quarter past nine. Did he mean only flower emergencies? Or was it just a smooth way of him giving you his number? Either way, it might be too late to call him. A lot of people don’t like to be disturbed late at night. Though is nine even technically late at night? Before you knew what you were doing, his number was typed in your phone and you’d hit call. The line was ringing. Crap, it was ringing. Briefly, you considered hanging up as your heart hammered in your chest, but before you could decide what to do, he picked up.

“Hello?”

You froze for a split second, trying to formulate something to say. Anything. 

“Hello?” He repeated, sounding confused.

“H-hi, I was at your store earlier, you um… Gave me a card.”

“Oh, it’s you! I was wondering if you’d call.”

“Yeah, well you did say if I had a flower emergency I could call you.” You whispered.

He chuckled at your words. “I did say that.”

“Well, um, I have a flower emergency.”

“You do?”

“Yeah…” You trailed off, mind racing. “I was just wondering, I mean, well… I don’t know as much about flowers as you, maybe you could teach me sometime?”

The smile in his tone was audible. “I would love to teach you more about flowers.”


End file.
